


Близкая радуга

by fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016, Mavis_Claire, philippa



Series: 2 левел, мини [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Далёкая Радуга - Аркадий и Борис Стругацкие
Genre: Action, Angst, Crossover, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7703698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016/pseuds/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mavis_Claire/pseuds/Mavis_Claire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/philippa/pseuds/philippa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«По всей повести разбросаны упоминания о нескольких возможных вариантах спасения от Волны. Считается, что один из этих вариантов реализовался» (Из интервью Б.Н.Стругацкого).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Близкая радуга

Песня умолкла. Может, превратилась в морскую пену, может — осела звуками и словами на дорожке расплавленного золота, которая пересекала водную гладь. Справа от него была черная, почти до зенита, стена, и слева была черная, почти до зенита, стена. Перед ним оставались только узкая темно-синяя прорезь неба да красное солнце, и смотреть на это сочетание цветов было нестерпимо. Роберт и его Таня куда-то исчезли — ушли с берега? «Наверное, не в силах вынести такую красоту, — подумал Горбовский. — Как там говорилось? Восхищенья не снесла».

Он снес бы, но все равно закрыл глаза. И опять задремать не удалось: сзади зашуршали шаги сразу нескольких пар ног. Какие-то ноги, должно быть, девичьи или женские, шли легко, какие-то явно загребали песок. Словно сапогами. «Кто это тут ходит в сапогах?» — удивился Горбовский, но глаз не открыл: пусть подойдут, предстанут пред очи, что ли. Так и не заметишь, как начнешь разговаривать Пушкиным.

Шаги за его спиной остановились, и возмущенный девичий голос почти выкрикнул:

— Почему ты молчал?! Ты мог сто раз выйти на связь! Что, думаешь, мои мысли…

Девушка почему-то кричала по-английски. Пушкин не подходил. «Мои мечты и мысли всякий раз… — вспомнил Горбовский перевод и продолжил: — …intend a zealous pilgrimage to thee…».

— Простите, — сказал он вслух, все еще не открывая глаз. — Вы уверены, что имеет смысл спорить? Тут сейчас будет очень и очень, — он замялся, подбирая слово, — … опасно.

Он произнес фразу на английском, и, пожалуй что, удивился, услышав в ответ непривычно интонированный, почти взволнованный голос Камилла. Камилл говорил по-русски:

— Прошу прощения, Леонид. Это… мои друзья. Незапланированный визит.

Кто-то над головой Горбовского фыркнул, а девушка, которая возмущалась, вздохнула и продолжила за Камилла:

— Незапланированный визит к тому, кто успел три раза умереть меньше чем за сутки!

Знакомые слова она выговаривала с непривычным акцентом, «р» перекатывалось в ее губах как щекотный шарик. Вроде тех, которыми играют с котятами.

— Но не умер же, — неожиданно мягко возразил ей Камилл. В его голосе больше не было скуки и разочарования. Он… почти трепетал.

«Любопытно, он же сказал, что последний из Чертовой дюжины. На этом самом месте сказал, не сойти мне с него. Десять минут назад», — подумал Горбовский и все-таки открыл глаза.

Пространство между черными стенами справа и слева сокращалось медленно, но неумолимо. Он запрокинул голову и увидел — перевернутыми, вверх ногами — настолько удивительные, не представимые здесь фигуры, что победил извечную свою тягу к горизонтали, приподнялся на шезлонге и развернулся.

***

Те, что стояли ближе к нему, больше всего походили на нулевиков-испытателей, если только кому-нибудь из нулевиков взбрело бы в голову раскрашивать свои скафандры в самые дикие цвета — например, красный с золотом или сверкающий черный. Нулевики были серьезные люди, они ничем таким обычно не баловались.

— Ванда, подожди.

Окрик был негромкий, но такой… уверенный. Командирский, можно сказать, и Горбовский невольно поискал глазами этого командира, а определив, удивился еще сильнее.

Светловолосый человек стоял посередине в позе «вольно» и вот так, при взгляде снизу вверх, казался очень высоким. На нем был не скафандр, а какой-то костюм вроде тех, что носили летчики в старых фильмах. В руке он держал круглую штуку, раскрашенную в белый, синий и красный, с белоснежной звездой в центре. Слева и на шаг позади от него, как тень, замер еще один, почти такого же роста, в черной удобной экипировке — этот мрачно косился по сторонам из-под длинных темных прядей, занавесивших лицо.

— Вижен, доложи обстановку.

Говорил предполагаемый командир по-английски, да еще со странным акцентом, и Камилл — почему Камилл? Ведь спрашивали-то какого-то Вижена? — тоже начал отвечать по-английски, бросив, впрочем, взгляд на Горбовского.

— Ничего-ничего, — махнул тот рукой со своего шезлонга. — Я отлично вас понимаю.

Доклад был как доклад: Горбовский рассеянно слушал о Нуль-Т, Лю-волне, П-волне и гибели «Харибд».

Чернокожий парень с большим металлически поблескивающим рюкзаком за плечами — он стоял с другой стороны от командира — перестал улыбаться и присвистнул:

— Не слабо!

— Сэм, — одернула его рыжая женщина, затянутая в тугое и черное. Смотреть на нее прямо Горбовский не решался. — Пусть доскажет.

— Это все, — глухо проговорил Камилл. — Вы… вам надо уйти. Но если вдруг вы сможете взять кого-то — не меня! — с собой, это будет…

Громко лязгнула, откидываясь, лицевая пластина на красно-золотом скафандре — Горбовский опять не сдержал любопытства, но лицо, которое он увидел, отличалось от прочих разве что короткой темной бородкой и усами.

— Ты вот это серьезно? — вопросил псевдо-нулевик. — Уходите, забирайте? Мы, по-твоему, кто?

«Кто?» — повторил про себя Горбовский, ощущая странную благодарность этим — он пересчитал — семерым за их появление, которое сделало немыслимое: отвлекло от созерцания Волны и отсчета секунд.

***

Они вдруг перестроились, что ли? Видимо, реплика бородатого тоже была командой. Камилл — или Вижен? — бросил полуизвиняющийся взгляд на Горбовского и отвернулся к этим… своим. Девушка в обтягивающем оглядывалась, оценивая сразу все: пустой пляж, ряды бесполезных зонтиков и шезлонгов, длинную цепочку следов Роберта и Тани на влажном песке и волны, не дотягивающиеся до следа, словно надвигающаяся с моря черная стена поглощала и силу прилива тоже. «Почему словно, — подумал Горбовский. — Наверняка и энергия приливов идет в дело, они поглощают ее и усиливаются…». Прислушался: примерно об этом и говорили мужчины, собравшиеся в круг. Про поглощение. А потом одновременно замолчали, повернулись, и Горбовский перевел взгляд вслед за ними: на невысокую девушку в обыкновенных брюках и кофте — кажется, когда-то давно такие называли размахайками. Девушка стояла к ним спиной и смотрела на море. Или на Волну.

— Ванда, — негромко позвал блондин. Камилл-Вижен вздохнул. Девушка повернулась — и Горбовский обмер. Если та, в черном, еще как-то могла вписаться в Радугу, да и в любую космолетную компанию тоже, несмотря на экстравагантный и, наверно, удобный наряд, то эта, вторая, упрекавшая Камилла, была вообще не отсюда.

«Впрочем, они все не отсюда», — уточнил Горбовский, не сводя с нее глаз. То ли стремительно утекающее время так обострило зрение… нет, пожалуй, чувства, то ли… он всегда мечтал увидеть вот такую… совершенно другую девушку. А может, вот такие девушки — непостижимые и недосягаемые — и должны являться, так сказать, героям перед концом света. «Кто-то же придумал Валгаллу? Выживший герой?».

По ее плечам рассыпались пряди чуть вьющихся темно-русых волос, а лицо было круглым, почти детским, с ямочками на щеках и серо-зелеными глазами, тоже круглыми и тоже почти детскими. Немного виноватыми. Потому что она сказала, словно извиняясь:

— Я не уверена, что получится нейтрализовать все. Но сколько смогу…

— Ну конечно, — пробормотал бородатый, скривившись, а светловолосый подхватил:

— Ванда, все нормально. Мы подстрахуем. Можно перекинуть излишки на меня.

Лохматый у него за плечом отчетливо хмыкнул, командир чуть заметно повернул к нему голову и кивнул:

— На нас с Баки. Но придется разойтись, волны-то две. Тони, поднимешь меня?

— Какое еще «На нас с Баки»? — гневно начал бородатый, и тут девочка Ванда, почти незаметная среди этих громил, покачала головой. Она не сказала ни слова, только глаза стали еще круглее, и все сразу умолкли и застыли вокруг нее, как стена. Стена из живых людей.

— Стив, я боюсь, что и двоих не хватит…

— Вот видишь! — азартно заявил бородатый. — «Нас с Баки»! — снова передразнил он. — А остальных, значит, побоку?

— Тони! — простонало сразу несколько голосов. «Привычно простонало», — отметил Горбовский, но красно-золотой Тони победно ухмыльнулся, выпятив щегольскую бородку.

— Хорошо, — сказал через секунду светловолосый, и Горбовский вспомнил, что уже слышал его имя: Стив. — Перекидывай. Хотя нет. Еще пара вопросов. Население планеты?..

Горбовский понял, что вопрос почему-то задан ему, а не Камиллу. Ванда, девушка не отсюда, тоже смотрела так, словно только сейчас его заметила. Он кашлянул и доложил — именно ей:

— Дети эвакуированы на экваториальную орбиту десантным кораблем «Тариэль-второй». Через десять часов ожидается прибытие лайнера-звездолета «Стрела», до этого они продержатся. На планете остались только специалисты и аутсайдеры, около пятисот человек. Большинство, — тут Горбовский замер, вспомнив Валькенштейна и Алю, ушедших в степь, — большинство находится в городе. Его здесь называют «столица»., — Он почему-то устыдился. — На текущий момент — это самое безопасное место. Локация, на которой Волны должны сойтись.

Звучало, конечно, бредово, и Горбовский поник.

***

— Спасибо, — кивнул командир Стив. Лицо у него закаменело. Горбовский вдруг вспомнил Роберта Склярова — они с командиром походили друг на друга как родные братья, даже выражение отчаянной решимости было одинаковое. А еще — ему стало немного неловко за сравнение — с командира Стива тоже вполне себе можно было сваять «Юность мира». Хватило бы только времени.

— Следовательно, эвакуация невозможна. — Стив просто констатировал очевидное, вполне для Горбовского объяснимо проговаривал условия задачи вслух. Диксон делал так миллион раз. — Работаем. Наташа, Баки. Мы с вами остаемся на берегу. Сэм…

Парень с рюкзаком кивнул и быстро переместился к бородатому и второму в скафандре — тот так и не открыл лица.

— И я, — сказал Камилл. — В-ванда? Ты же знаешь, я могу… Мистер Роджерс? Мистер Старк?

— Возвращение блудного сына, — прокомментировал бородатый Тони. — Что-то это мне напоминает, а, Роджерс?

— Время, — сказала девочка Ванда.— По местам!

Командир, его лохматая тень и рыжая женщина остались на месте, остальные четверо отступили к морю, к самой кромке прибоя, и — Горбовский даже протер глаза — один за другим поднялись в воздух. Без флаера, птерокара или вертолета. Они просто отделялись от земли: красно-золотой Тони, так и оставшийся невидимым сверкающий черный. И Камилл тоже: бесшумно и легко, словно делал это каждый день. «Он умирал трижды», — напомнил себе Горбовский. Сил удивляться не было, но когда чернокожий Сэм, вдруг подмигнув ему, высоко подпрыгнул, и за спиной у него развернулись крылья, тотчас отразившие отблеск Волны, он все-таки встал.

Они оказались совсем не такими высокими, как ему представилось сначала — просто… до странности нездешними, и эта странность будто добавляла им роста.

— Товарищи, если я могу помочь… — Он осекся, заметив, что говорит по-русски, но рыжая улыбнулась, сверкнув крупными белыми зубами:

— Порядок, то-ва-рищ, — протянула она с видимым удовольствием. — Всё под контролем.

— Не стой под стрелой, — тоже по-русски проворчал лохматый. — Не дрейфь, прорвемся.

— Действительно, мистер…

— Леонид Горбовский, капитан «Тариэля-второго», — послушно подсказал он. — Бывший.

— Капитан Роджерс. — Командир наклонил голову. — Стивен Роджерс. Рад знакомству. Но вам в самом деле лучше отойти от нас, потому что…

— Потому что — что?

Но они уже не слушали. Трое на берегу застыли в цепочке: рыжая между Роджерсом и лохматым с почти собачьим прозвищем. Четверо в воздухе парили слаженным строем, а посередине, почти у самой воды, у настоящей, еще сине-зеленой волны, раскинув руки и прикрыв глаза, стояла эта странная девушка.

— Да кто вы такие? — не выдержал он.

— Пожарная команда, — донеслось сверху. — Весело денек начинается, а, Роджерс? Коммунисты, ты только подумай!

— Тони! — привычно возопили остальные.

— На счет три, — вдруг сказала Ванда, сжимая кулаки.

***

Горбовский, стараясь не дышать, опустился на шезлонг. Было очевидно, что восьмерка — семеро неизвестных и Камилл-Вижен — собираются работать. Было понятно, что работа эта будет, мягко говоря, непростой. Наверно, смертельно опасной. «Я умирал три раза сегодня», — опять, против воли, вспомнилось ему. Что, у них всех, включая девушку не отсюда, в запасе по девять жизней?

Но вот чего он не мог понять абсолютно, даже представить — как восемь человек, допустим, с девятью жизнями у каждого, смогут остановить две рвущиеся навстречу друг другу Волны?

Поэтому звонкий крик Ванды: «Три!» и её тонкие вытянутые в направлении черных стен руки показались ему… чем-то несерьезным. Чуть ли не баловством. Как будто ему сейчас, напоследок, показывали фильм про каких-нибудь героев, спасающих мир за несколько минут. Не хватало только допотопного тикающего таймера с разноцветными проводками.

Нити, потянувшиеся с пальцев Ванды, не были похожи на проводки, скорее — на лучи, всё более плотные, всё более объемные. Так капилляр на глазах мог бы стать из невидимого микронного сосуда веной или артерией, а потом — частью огромной составной системы, в которую оказались включены две черных стены справа и слева от него, два луча-щупальца и Ванда, девушка не отсюда, замершая в центре этой противоестественной конструкции.

…Он вскочил, поняв, что по красным лучам-щупальцам к ней тянется черное, что это черное сейчас подступит и заполонит её и…

— Стоп! — рявкнул Стив, — сидеть!

Это была не его командирская рубка и не его корабль. Поэтому Горбовский опустился обратно и в первый раз в жизни в полной мере, ни секунды не кокетничая, почувствовал себя бесполезным пассажиром, никчемнейшим из смертных.

Он посмотрел в сторону моря: четверка парила в воздухе, по двое с каждой стороны щупальца. Троица на берегу, наоборот, выстроилась в ряд, сосредоточенно глядя то на красную артерию, в которой пульсировало черное, то на Ванду, неотрывно смотревшую вперед, и не обращавшую, кажется, внимания на потоки энергии, хлынувшие к ней. Она дышала ровно и стояла ровно, как маячок на берегу с красным лучом тревожного света в подступающей ночи.

Лохматый Баки вдруг коротко усмехнулся и толкнул Стива, указывая вглубь берега. Горбовский попытался разглядеть, что там такое происходит, но не смог — на сколько же хватало их зрения?

И тут Ванда завизжала:

— Тони!

Красное щупальце, уходившее в море, пульсировало и почти пылало — темно-красным, как ожог.

***

Четверо паривших в воздухе замерли вокруг раскаленной даже на простой взгляд артерии. Бородатый Тони что-то тихо сказал, и все одновременно схватились за… Горбовский все никак не мог подобрать правильное слово; скорее почувствовал, чем услышал, как облегченно вздохнула Ванда; скорее предчувствовал, чем осознал, а потом и увидел — раскрытый в беззвучном вопле рот бородатого и ослепительную, сверкающую как сто солнц, как хороший заряд старого доброго термояда, вспышку на месте того человека, который так и не снял шлем и имени которого он не знал. То есть теперь узнал:

— Роуди! — орал Тони. — Роу-у-уди-и-и!!!

Вспышка переливалась белым, а потом из нее вырвался один-единственный луч, ярко-красного, алого цвета и устремился вверх, растягиваясь причудливым мостом от одной черной стены до другой.

— Черт! Черт! — крикнул Стив.

***

«Не предупредил», — ахнул про себя Горбовский. Двадцать километров. Ослепший испытатель. И он, не сообразивший вовремя…

Он заставил себя смотреть, моргая, хотя глаза слезились от мгновенно погасшего белого света: щупальце по-прежнему касалось руки Ванды, и было до него… Он не мог сказать, сколько именно — здесь и сейчас расстояния теряли смысл, но смерть оставалась смертью.

— Нельзя! Нельзя туда! — крикнул Горбовский, пытаясь встать, но его будто приклеило к злосчастному шезлонгу, а трое на земле и трое в небе были слишком поглощены своим, чтобы заметить, как он зовет и машет руками.

— Нет! — кричал Тони. — Нет! Роуди!!! Роджерс! Ты видел, Роджерс? Уходим!

Из его руки, из ладони, вдруг полыхнул разряд, устремился наперерез щупальцу — и впитался бесследно. Чернокожий молча спикировал сверху, отрезая возможность выстрелить еще раз. Как ни странно, это сработало: Тони отлетел в сторону и тихо, но отчетливо, так что слышно, наверно, было всем, проговорил:

— Стив?

— Я остаюсь, — отозвался тот. — Но если хочешь…

Красно-золотая молния взвилась в небо, туда, где сиял, упираясь концами в гребни Волны, алый луч.

— Стиви, глянь.

Больше никто не кричал. Все вслед за лохматым смотрели на Ванду, которая по-прежнему стояла, раскинув руки — лицо у нее было ясное и спокойное, — и на Волну. Невозможно было понять, движется она или нет: движение, если оно и продолжалось, видимо замедлилось.

Командир кивнул, обозначая нечто вроде улыбки, и указал глазами на рыжую женщину — та опустила голову, будто изучая зачем-то собственные ногти, острые и ярко-красные.

— Наташа, — окликнул лохматый. — Маникюр попортила? Дай-ка взглянуть?

Он шагнул ближе — рыжая Наташа оглянулась и зачем-то показала ему средний палец. «С отличным, кстати, маникюром», — машинально отметил Горбовский.

***

Ванда работала, а они ждали. Любой бы понял, что все эти приключенцы до сих пор не подозревали, во что вляпались. Горбовский все-таки поднялся, оскальзываясь на песке, пошел было к командиру, но патлатый Баки зыркнул так, что подходить расхотелось. Тогда он опять стал думать о городе и о тех, кто ушел в степь. И что Волна тормозит, и пусть те, в степи, не знают, что Волна тормозит, но она же… И Диксон. И Валькенштейн с Алей. И эти семь… нет, теперь шесть… он все еще считал Камилла своим.

Трое в небе держались за руки. Золото-красный Тони в центре, Сэм и Вижен по бокам напряженно смотрели на щупальце, словно оно принадлежало морскому чудовищу и в любой миг могло утащить кого-то из них на дно. «Нет, зашвырнуть на небо», — подумал Горбовский и поднял взгляд: алый луч Роуди никуда не делся, даже как-то весело поблескивал и переливался, ловя и преломляя закатные лучи.

На этот раз Ванда вообще не успела вскрикнуть. Возня у щупальца на берегу была стремительной и безжалостной: судя по всему, Наташа отлично разбиралась в способностях окруживших ее командира и патлатого — поэтому просто вылетела из их захватов, так, что те чуть не стукнулись лбами, и первой схватилась за сияющий раскаленный провод.

— Да чтоб тебя! — выкрикнул Баки, тряхнув головой, и последнее человеческое, что увидел Горбовский перед вспышкой ста солнц, был дикий взгляд его серых глаз.

Ванда выдохнула удовлетворенно, как ребенок, получивший желанную игрушку. С берега рвался вверх, к алому, тонкий и упрямый рыже-оранжевый луч.

Теперь они почти не двигались. И те, что в воздухе — висели неподвижно, почему-то перестроившись: в центре был парень с крыльями. Он больше не улыбался, а двое по краям парили рядом, будто…

«Он будет следующим, — вдруг понял Горбовский. И знает об этом, и все они знают, потому что как-то вычислили порядок, в котором Волна забирает их».

Он лихорадочно шарил глазами по черным стенам, застывшим — теперь уже действительно застывшим — слева и справа. Волна менялась. Не просто останавливалась, но теряла жирный зловещий блеск там, где в нее упирались два луча, как если бы поддавалась им.

— Нат, — услышал он. — Кукла чертова! Зачем?

Лохматый Баки прикусил кулак, и стало видно, что вместо руки у него протез из какого-то металла, и этот протез тоже блестит на рассиявшемся вдруг солнце. Командир Стив стоял с ним плечом к плечу. Круглая раскрашенная штука висела у него за спиной.

— Бак.

— Проехали. Смотри, ей… легче, да?

Стив покачал головой:

— Пока. Может, вместе?

— И в дальний путь на долгие года, — сказал Баки по-русски. — Помнишь, она пела?..

Ванда вскрикнула.

Крылатый над морем тряхнул головой, чуть притормозил перед самым щупальцем, показав двоим оставшимся на берегу — и Горбовскому заодно — пальцы, разведенные буквой V, а потом нырнул вниз, складывая блестящие крылья и обеими руками хватаясь за красное. Командир Стив, кажется, замычал, но Горбовский боялся повернуться и увидеть его лицо. С теми, над морем, было проще: бородач прятался за шлемом, а Камилл опять был привычно индифферентным Камиллом.

Сэм оказался желтым лучом. Желтым — таким, каким дети раскрашивают солнце на картинках, не блеклым полуденным, а настоящим ярким лучом из далекого детства. Желтый выгнулся рядом с оранжевым, черные стены — это было видно даже Горбовскому — словно просели. Словно на них давили какие-то неведомые, не подчиняющиеся ни Лю-, ни П-энергиям силы.

«Так не бывает, — подумал Горбовский. — Маляев бы душу продал, чтоб хотя бы увидеть, а я и не пойму ничего…»

— Стиви?

Горбовский не помнил, был ли голос у патлатого Баки таким хриплым с самого начала. Он понимал, что не должен стоять и позволять им… уходить? Превращаться вот в такое вот, прикрывать собой Радугу. Это было не их дело и не их планета, и все, что происходило сейчас — творилось из-за какого-то ужасного совпадения.

— Капитан Роджерс? — не выдержал он.

— Капитан Горбовский, — ответил тот с нажимом. — Если нас не хватит… — и снова отвернулся к патлатому: — Что?

Нет, легче не стало. Но то, что неправильно ворочалось и болело внутри, словно успокоилось, дожидаясь своего часа.

— Ничего, — проговорил Баки, не отрывая глаз от Ванды. Тонкая ее фигура застыла, изогнувшись, щупальца дотягивались с обеих сторон и исчезали, коснувшись пальцев. Над закушенной верхней губой и на лбу блестел пот. — Поехали, — пробормотал он про себя и вдруг, словно получив наконец разрешение, с размаху обнял Роджерса, утыкаясь лицом в светлые коротко стриженые волосы, а потом, таким же рывком выпутавшись из объятий, прыгнул.

Зеленый луч неимоверной чистоты будто выстрелил в обе стороны, распластываясь вдоль желтого.

Волна оседала, подергиваясь и выцветая, но это было отступление, не бегство.

— Эй, кэп!

Красно-желтый скафандр скользил вдоль щупальца, словно выискивал место поудобнее.

— Тони.

— Как насчет свидания? Еще лет через семьдесят?

Невозможно было поверить, но капитан Роджерс улыбнулся:

— Извини, Тони. Мне уже назначили.

— Вот так всегда, — вздохнул тот преувеличенно громко.

— Тони, — повторил командир. — Мы…

— Увидимся.

Полет его был стремителен: Горбовский зажмурился, а когда открыл глаза, над морем уходил вверх, расширяясь, яркий лазурный луч.

— Мистер Горбовский! Возьмите!

Круглая штука подкатилась по траве и мягко ткнулась в ноги.

— Укройтесь им, если что. Думаю, он… способен защитить, если нас…

— Стив, — низким задыхающимся голосом позвала Ванда, невидяще глядя перед собой. — Еще немного.

— Конечно. Держись.

Он не бежал, не прыгал, не бросался — просто подошел и лег, обняв огненное щупальце, словно надеялся выспаться наконец.

И луч оказался какой-то спокойный, глубокого синего цвета — как небо перед закатом. Он слился с остальными, а на Волнах обнаружились светлые полосы, словно именно его не хватало, чтобы обратить все вспять.

***

«Что там в городе? — подумал Горбовский будто о чем-то давнем и далеком. — Наверно, тоже смотрят и ждут, ничего не понимая, а здесь…»

— Ванда!

Она пошатнулась и упала на колени. Камилл уже бежал к ней, почти не касаясь песка, и, конечно, успел раньше Горбовского.

— Боюсь, Леонид, я был неточен в прогнозе. Могу я ошибиться? — Он делал три дела одновременно: говорил с замершим Горбовским; не отводил глаз от лица Ванды, и да, смотреть на ее лицо — это тоже было дело, может, самое для него главное. Руки Камилла ловко и несуетливо освобождали ее пальцы от щупалец, которые, похоже, сплавились с кожей в одно. В конце концов он не выдержал и дернул, Ванда еле слышно застонала, словно у нее не осталось сил даже на такую короткую жалобу. — Не ждите снега. Сегодня будут совсем другие… атмосферные явления.

— Откуда они? — тихо спросил Горбовский. Это было… важно.

— С Земли, — коротко сказал Камилл-Вижен и поднялся над Вандой, соединяя свои руки и оба щупальца. Горбовский снова закрыл глаза, потому что уже знал, каким лучом он окажется — фиолетовым, конечно.

Радуга выстроилась над Радугой — идеальная раскладка цветов спектра, неведомая ему сила, непредставимая мощь. И тут Горбовский почувствовал, что кто-то цепляется за его штанину.  
Ванда тянула его совсем по-детски.

— Мне надо встать. Еще не все…

— Не все? — Он не успел испугаться. Отвечая на просьбу, машинально поднял ее, решив, что хоть подпоркой он в этом безумном… мероприятии… — других слов не находилось, — будет. Будет и останется.

Но Ванда толкнула его в грудь, скривившись от усилия, и он понял команду. Отступил, поднял круглую штуку капитана Роджерса. С вогнутой стороны оказались ремни — надо же, это был щит, вроде тех, с которыми играют мальчишки в детстве. Щит с белой звездой в центре, наивный… как все эти не-нулевики. Щит. Горбовский поднял голову. Радуга в небе тоже была похожа на щит, и Ванда, разведя руки, словно указывая лучам направление, растягивала его все дальше между угасающих Волн. Он — этот семицветный щит — был как обезумевший, ставший реальным, а не воображаемым экватор, поднявшийся с земной тверди. Или как не менее безумный след орбитального спутника, тоже внезапно видимый, максимально приблизившийся к планете. Или… Горбовский не мог этого видеть, но знал: сейчас радуга огромной полосой тянется по всей длине Волн, разводя их окончательно и бесповоротно, выпивая их энергию и становясь все сильнее. Радуга малая накрывала Радугу большую, близкая спасала далекую, а девушка, командовавшая этим сумасшествием, тянула руки до какого-то определенного, только ей понятного знака.

— Замкнулась, — тихо выговорила Ванда. — Вот теперь все.

И осела на песок так легко и быстро, что Горбовский не смог подхватить ее.

Он упал рядом, на колени, пытаясь пристроить ее поудобнее, но все, что успел — почувствовать тихий вдох и понять, что вот, на его глазах, на его руках из Ванды, девушки не отсюда, истекает жизнь. Губы ее шевельнулись, и Горбовский быстро сказал:

— Не надо.

Она посмотрела упрямо и прошептала:

— Ричард Йоркский затеял битву понапрасну?

— Что? — переспросил Горбовский.

— Ричард Йоркский… — начала она опять, но дернулась и замолчала, уставившись круглыми глазами в расцвеченное радугой небо.

— Нет, — сказал Горбовский, хотя не понимал, о чем она и знал, что она уже не услышит. Спустя какие-то бесконечные минуты сообразил, опоздав бесповоротно и навсегда, все равно откашлялся и начал:

Richard of York gave battle in vain,  
These are the colours of the rainbow,  
Let's sing them again.

I see the stars, the stars sees me,  
God bless the stars and God bless me.

Он и не знал даже, как это звучит по-русски, не думал: для них… надо было петь на английском.

I see the world, the world sees me,  
God bless the world and God bless me.

Richard of York gave battle in vain,  
These are the colours of the rainbow,  
Let's sing them again.

Песня умолкла. Может, превратилась в морскую пену, может — осела звуками и словами на дорожке расплавленного золота, которая пересекала водную гладь. Справа от него была зеленая степь, полыхавшая в алых и оранжевых цветах заката, слева переливалось оттенками синего и лазурного море, на волнах играли желтые блики, за ним поднималась спокойная фиолетовая ночь.

А прямо над Горбовским, укрывая его мир от беды, парила-плыла нескончаемая и невыносимо близкая радуга.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание: колыбельная «Richard of York gave battle in vain» используется в английском языке как мнемонический прием для запоминания цветов радуги:
> 
> Ричард из Йорка напрасно дал бой,  
> Это радуги семь цветов,  
> Снова споем о них мы с тобой.


End file.
